


The Longest Night (recording)

by rmc28



Category: The Longest Night - Siderea
Genre: Other, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:21:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28501407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rmc28/pseuds/rmc28
Summary: A reading of 'The Longest Night', by Siderea, Sybilla Bostoniensis. The original text is in her archive at siderea.dreamwidth.org/1304727.html





	The Longest Night (recording)

[rmc28](https://soundcloud.com/user-118725933-931150021) · [The Longest Night](https://soundcloud.com/user-118725933-931150021/the-longest-night)

If the embedding above doesn't work, please try [the direct SoundCloud link](https://soundcloud.com/user-118725933-931150021/the-longest-night). 


End file.
